


An Elsen for an Elsen

by PrinceClueless



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceClueless/pseuds/PrinceClueless
Summary: Two Elsen's from two different zones find love in the most unexpected way.





	1. The First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy reads a letter from a distressed Elsen from Zone 2.

It was an average day in Zone 1: the sun was shining, the air was full of smog, and everything seemed to be going just as normal as can be. The Elsens in the smoke mines were clinking away with their pick axes and the lights from their hard hats beamed through the darkness, their shirts drenched with their sweat. One Elsen loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slightly so he could breath more easily. He wiped the sweat off his brow and felt that it might be time to go on a break.

 

"Hhhh... Hey, everyone, I think it's time to take a five minute break," said the physically fit Elsen.

 

All the others took a deep sigh of relief. They were glad to take a breather, although they were a little concerned that their guardian might see this as slacking off. One Elsen didn't seem too worried about being caught; after all, he was the one who suggested the break. He wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't sure that they wouldn't get caught. During the break, the confidant Elsen wanted to go outside for a smoke. As a miner, he knew how to leave the mines even if there was no light. Miners have an excellent sense of direction and it's hard for them to get lost. He found his way out of the mines and took out a small plastic stick the size of a cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and lit it. The burning plastic smelled terrible, but the Elsen seemed to enjoy it. It soothed him, calmed his nerves. As he was taking a deep puff of the burning plastic, he noticed his friend pacing back and forth in great distress.

 

"Hey there, Perry," he said waving lazily, "You ok? You look a little frazzled."

 

Perry was a fellow Elsen who worked in the mail room and usually wouldn't come out until his work was done, but it seemed that something unusual was going on. He was holding a letter in his hand in a tight grip. He was muttering to himself, but his voice was so low that no one would have been able to hear what he was saying. He didn't seem to notice the smoking Elsen standing there until he bumped in to him after making a quick turn in his pacing.

 

"Oh... Hhh... Oh! It's you, Percy. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

 

Percy didn't mind the run in, he was just concerned for his friend.

 

"Hhh. . I guess you didn't hear me ether, but it's fine. What's bothering you? You seemed troubled."

 

"Hhh..." Perry looked down to the letter. "Well... it seems that a letter came in, but it's not addressed to anyone." He looked back up to Percy his eyes filled with anxiety. "I don't know what to do with it. I can't just throw it away. Hhh... someone spent time writing it, but I don't want to bother Dedan with such a small matter ether."

 

Percy felt great sympathy for his friend, so an idea came to mind.

 

"Hhh... How about I take the letter off your hands? Just log it as being addressed to me so that way you won't have to throw it away and you don't have to bother Dedan."

 

Perry beamed with joy.

 

"Hhh... What a great idea! Thank you Percy."

Percy raised his hand in a way as to say "don't mention it" when he saw the time on his watch. Break time was over! He took the letter from Perry and went back to work in the mines.

 

When the day was over, he went home exhausted. He took off his helmet and tossed it down on the table. He sat on the kitchen chair and took out one of his plastic cigs. After lighting up, he remembered the letter. As he took it out, he knew that it wasn't really addressed to him, but he couldn't help but wonder what the letter could say. He opened it and found that it just said "Dear Reader" in the beginning. So it was just addressed to anyone. He kept on reading:

Percy lived to work all his life and normally he would have thrown this letter away without even opening it, but for some reason he couldn't. His life was becoming too routine and the days were becoming one big blur. This was the first time in a long time that something different was happening and he didn't want to pass the chance for some change. After reading the letter he felt that it was only polite to answer. He wrote the lost Elsen back:

 

_Dear Patrick,_

_I wish I could help you but I don't live in Zone 2 so writing you is the only thing I can do. I'm sorry I can't be any more help but I do wish to support you through this troubled time you're in. I'm glad to have gotten your letter. It has brought me some change in my life. Good change I mean. I hope you will write me again. Waiting for your response already feels thrilling._

_Strong Elsen,_

_Percy._

 

A few days later, a response letter came. The two wrote each other back and forth on a regular basis. Both of them became more eager to hear from the other. The more they wrote, the more intimate the letters became and so did their feelings for each other.


	2. The First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Elsens get to meet for the first time in person. But not before Percy having to witness something scandalous.

After a few months of writing back and forth Percy decided to find a way to go to Zone 2. He spent many nights thinking of ways to get there. Walking there was an option but he didn't think that was safe and he couldn't just ask for Dedans key card. . .could he? The strapping young Elsen decided to work harder than ever before so he could ask for some time off and perhaps if he got on Dedans good side he could use the train to go see Patrick. One day the merchant whom Percy gets his plastic cigarettes from was just standing outside the mines.

 

"Hhh. .Hey there Zacharie." the Elsen said casually, "Sorry but I don't need any cigs from you today."

 

Percy was going to say more when suddenly Zacharie put his strong arm around the surprised Elsens shoulders.

 

Zacharie's frog masked face was so close to Percy's that he could hear the merchant breathing. "So I hear you've been wanting to go to Zone 2?" he said slyly.

 

Percy could see him smirking from the side of his mask. "Hhhhhhhh. . .yes?"

 

"Well what if I told you that you could ask Dedan for his key card latter today and he'd be willing to give it to you with no trouble." Percy didn't know how Zacharie could promise that but he honestly didn't care. He was going to get the chance to see Patrick for the first time. That was motivation enough to take a chance.

 

"That would be great! What would I have to do?" The Elsen with excited and it showed.

 

The merchant laughed, "You don't have to do anything. Just wait and someone else would have done the work for you." Percy could see Zacharie's smile was growing wider, "You just have to time your request just right and you'll get your wish."

 

Percy thanked Zacharie for the advice and went about his day like normal. During his normally self scheduled break he thought now might be the perfect time to ask Dedan for transportation to Zone 2. Percy went straight to Dedans office. He got to the building but saw Zacharie standing right outside.

 

"You might be a little early me amigo." he said with an ominous tone.

 

Percy was really curious on why Zacharie would say that. "What was Dedan doing that would put him in such a bad mood if interrupted?" he thought. Curiosity got the better of him so he went inside even though he was warned. He navigated through the building like a pro even though he's never had to come to the bosses office before.

 

He finally made it to the bosses door when he heard some noises coming from the other side. He was thinking that perhaps it was some poor Elsen getting scolded for slacking off or something like that when he noticed that the voices sounded like moaning. He got closer to the door, he didn't dare open it remembering Zacharie's warning. So he looked through the large key hole and saw an Elsen bent over the desk with Dedan towering behind him. They were unclothed and in the middle of an act unfamiliar to Percy. The Elsen moaned in pleasure each time Dedan would ram his thick cock in to his ass. Dedan growled with excitement from the loud cries of the pleasured Elsen.

 

Percy felt that this was something not to be seen by others but he couldn't look away. The act was so enticing, he wished to feel the same amount of pleasure that, that Elsen was feeling now. Percy's pants grew tight the more he watched. He mindlessly unzipped his pants and started stroking the part of his body that at one point he thought only had one function. His dick was quickly becoming harder and harder the more he played with it. His strokes started to sink with Dedans rhythm and the minute Dedan came so did the two Elsens.

 

Dedan was starting to put his clothes back on as the spent Elsen tidied up Dedans desk. Wall the other Elsen was clean Percy was also trying to clean himself off. He made himself seem more presentable by zipping his pant back up and fixing his tie and hair. By the time he finished the other Elsen opened the door to leave. As they passed each other Percy finally realized who it was. It was Lucas from the mail room, one of Perry's co-workers. He heard from Perry that Lucas had a crush on Dedan but he never would have thought that Lucas would actually act on those feelings. Percy had a new found feeling of respect for Lucas. Percy politely smiled at Lucas and Lucas did the same to him.

 

Percy waited ten seconds before going in to the room. He counted under his breath and when he finally got to ten he walked through the door with his head held high. "Excuse me sir. I've been working twice my amount of work in hopes to take some time off. Even if it's just for a day." Dedan's eyes narrowed. "You see there's someone I would like to meet in Zone 2 and," Before he could say more Dedan cut him off.

 

"You're that Elsen with that oral fixation problem right? You know what. You caught me in a fantastic mood so I'll give you your day off starting now. AND against my better judgment you can take the train but only to go to Zone 2 and wall you're there get me some cigars."

 

Percy was overflowing with excitement, "Hhhh YES SIR!" He took the key card for the train and darted out the door not wanting to give Dedan time to change his mind. He ran to the station and hoped in the train. As the train was in motion he sat along thinking what he was going to say to Patrick. This was going to come as a surprise because neither of them thought that this was possible. The more Percy thought the more nervous he became. He took out his cigs and lit one. He took in a deep breath of the burning plastic and started to think clearer. He looked outside the window and saw a large pink city ahead. "That must be Zone 2." he thought.

 

The minute the car doors open Percy stood out and took in the scene of a different Zone. No Elsen he knew ever got to visit another Zone before. He walked around and looked for directions to the shopping mall. It didn't take him long to find it. Wall he was standing out front he started getting nervous again, what was he going to say? He leaned his back against the wall and lit another cig thinking it would calm him like it did on the train, it didn't. He passed back and forth in front of the stores door.

 

"This is stupid." he said to himself. "There's no reason to be so frazzled. You know him and he knows you." Percy started to become frustrated with himself, "You came all this way to see him now just open That DOOR!" He turned the knob and jolted inside.

 

Zacharie was standing behind the counter looked as board as you could wall wearing a frog mask. "Oh Amigo you made it!" He could see that the Elsen was anxious, "Hey now no need to look so concerned. Here take this map of the place. It should help you find your amigo." Percy was about to pull out some credits for the map when Zacharie held up his hand in refusal. "No this one's on the house. After all visitors are a rarity for Zone 2 and you in particular are a special visitor."

 

Percy wasn't sure what he meant by "special visitor" but he appreciated the gift. He thanked Zacharie and started to go deeper in to the mall. He made it to Area 2 when he saw another Elsen just sitting against the wall. "Patrick?" Percy said questioningly. Both Elsens never described each other in their letters, they only stated where they worked and what they liked.

 

The sitting Elsen looked up to the other Elsen who was calling him. He didn't recognize this Elsen this made him extremely anxious. "Hhhhh. . .I-I'm sorry b-but if you don't work here then you shouldn't be down here." his voice was vary timid.

 

Percy was glad that he finally found Patrick but he could tell that Patrick seemed tense. He gave the startled Elsen a gentle smile, "No it's okay it's me, Percy." He was about to extend his hand but stopped when he saw that Patrick recoil.

 

Patrick wanted this Elsen to be Percy. He's been wanting to find a way to see him ever sense his last letter. But he never thought it'd be possible. "Hhh. . .How do I know you're really him?" Patrick thought that this was too good to be true for this to be real. Perhaps he was going crazy from being isolated from real people for so long. All he had to keep him company were the letters Percy wrote and the occasional co-worker who would pass by.

 

Percy slowly sat down next to the jumpy Elsen a good arm length away. His hands stretched out half way between them. He took in a deep breath before speaking then looked in to Patrick's eyes. In the most sincere tone he said, "In your first letter you signed as the Lost Elsen. But a few letters later you stopped calling yourself that. I asked you why and you said that it was because you didn't feel so lost any more."

 

Patrick felt shock and joy knowing that this had to be Percy or an illusion of him. His hands reached out towards Percy's and it was solid. Patrick started to realize that this wasn't all in his head. That Percy came as he said in his letters and he was real. 

As Patrick's fingers entwined with Percy's he started to cry tears of joy. He finally was face to face with the person whom he trusted most.

 

Percy and Patrick talked for hours until it was finally time for Percy to leave. Percy helped Patrick get out of the mall and walked him to his house. Patrick insisted that they hold hand the whole way there. When they got to Patrick's house Percy gave him the map he used to find him. Patrick didn't want to take it in case Percy ever came back he would be able to find him again. Percy assured him that he already remembered the routes and that the only time he wanted to be lost was when he was with Patrick. He bid Patrick good night and left for the train station. As the train started to move he remembered that he didn't pick up Dedans cigars. This just gave him a good reason to come back and see Patrick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK yeah I had a lot of fun writing the sex sceen but to be fare the idea came from my friends NSFW pic with their Elsen.  
> Lucas belongs to my [Friend.](http://www.madoimaru.tumblr.com/)  
> [This is my friends AO3 account check them out.](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jigglyghostbutts)


	3. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be more than one kiss in this chapter. (TvT)

After Percy came back from his last visit Dedan gave him a loud scolding on how he had one job on his day off and he couldn't even do that right. His punishment was to work double shifts in the mines. Percy would work a few hours during the day and night shifts . Being worked so much he would be totally exhausted but he never stopped writing his letters to Patrick. He never wanted Patrick to feel alone or rejected so no matter how much it pained him to lift a pen he would do so for the man he cared about most. He lit one of his cigs and puffed as much smoke as he could thinking it would help with the pain. After filling his lungs with plastic smoke he started to write,

 

_Dear Patrick,_

_I hope you're doing better than I right now. I seemed to have gotten in a little trouble with my boss so now I'm working almost all the time with very little sleep. Are you sleeping well? I hope you are and that you dream of good things. It's night right now and I don't know when this letter will get to you but I'll say it anyways. Good night and know that I'm with you in spirit._

_Your tired Elsen,_

_Percy_.

 

After three whole months of this constant barrage of work Dedan finally let up on his punishment for Percy and was willing to give him a second chance. "This time DON'T FUCK IT UP." He said wall holding Percy off the ground by his tie. Dedan let go and Percy fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. It's been a wile sense Percy last saw Patrick. He was eager to see him again so he wasn't willing to complain.

 

Patrick felt the same way he was counting the days from when Percy last visited wondering if he would ever be able to come by again. When Percy arrived in Area 2 of the mall he found Patrick holding a clip bard taking inventory. Knowing how skittish Patrick could be he decided to announce his presence rather than surprise him. He took out a sheet of paper from his shirt pocket and wrote a note on it,

 

_Dear Patrick,_

_I came to see you again just turn around and I'll be there._

_Your loving Elsen,_

_Percy._

 

He slid the note across the floor from behind, it landed in front of Patrick's feet. Patrick opened it up and quickly turned around to find Percy standing behind him. He was extremely pleased to see Percy again. He ever so gently touched Percy's cheek and smiled, "I'm glad to see you again." For some reason when Patrick was around Percy he could breath more easily, he felt more relaxed, and his heart would flutter just at the mere thought of him.

 

Percy returned with a slight grin, he was glad to see Patrick's smile. Seeing him made Percy happy but seeing Patrick smile made Percy's heart race. Percy didn't want to do anything else but stare at that smile and make it last for as long as possible. Without thinking he touched Patrick's hand and led it off his cheek towards his lips. He kissed the palm of the hand. Patrick could feel Percy's soft lips touch his skin he flinched but didn't pull away.

Percy realized what he was doing and stopped, "Hhhh. . .Sorry I wasn't thinking." he said nervously.

 

Patrick raised his hands in protest, "No! It's fine. It was nice. . .I kind of liked it." Patrick blushed out of embarrassment.

 

Percy also turned red, he couldn't believe that Patrick said that out loud. "Y-you did?" Percy liked kissing Patrick and was more than happy to do it again if it made Patrick happy as well. He grabbed the shy Elsens hand once more and slowly pulled him closer. Patrick became anxious not knowing what Percy was about to do but he trusted him. As Percy's face came close to his Patrick closed his eyes then felt a soft touch on his forehead. Patrick's eyes remained shut when he felt another kiss land on his left eye, then right, and another on his cheek, then his neck. He was being showered in kisses when finally he felt Percy's lips touch his. Both Elsens hearts started to race their faces becoming hot. Percy's kisses started to become more deep and passionate. Before he could do more he stopped himself. He looked at Patrick who seemed out of breath, "Hhh. .Are you alright?" he asked felling a little winded as well.

 

Patrick looked at Percy satisfied. he smiled and leaned his head to Percy's chest. Percy embraced the man he loved and wall Patrick was regaining his strength Percy rubbed his back tenderly. Patrick listened to Percy's heart beat, it was strong and steady the sound was comforting. After a moment he took in a deep breath and answered Percy's question, "I feel . . . happy. I never thought anyone could be this happy."

 

Percy smiled, "You know what? I feel the exact same way."

 

As they stood there holding each other Percy realized that Patrick fell asleep so he gently lead him to a nearby wall and sat him down. Percy sat next to Patrick and watched his sleeping face. Seeing Patrick's face lulled him in to a sense of security. He felt so safe and at peace he fell asleep wall holding Patrick's hand.

 

It was hours before they awoke. Patrick woke up first but he let Percy sleep. By the sound of Percy's letter Patrick knew he needed the sleep. It didn't take long for Percy to wake up. He felt refreshed and thought that, that was the best sleep he ever had. After waking up he was surprised by a sudden kiss from Patrick. This flustered Percy, "Hhhh. . .What are you doing?"

 

Patrick giggled at Percy's reaction, "Giving you a kiss good morning."

 

"But it's evening." Percy declared.

 

Patrick shrugged, he was too happy with today's events to care about accuracy. Percy got up and dusted off his pants. He reached out his hand to help Patrick up. For the rest of the evening the two Elsens walked and talked about anything and everything they could think of. After a good long while they reached Patrick's apartment. As they stood out front Percy gave Patrick one final kiss of the day, a kiss goodnight.

 

The minute Patrick shut the door Percy realized that he never got Dedan his cigars. Percy ran back to the mall only to find that it was closed. Percy knew that if he went back empty handed he would probably get worse than just a loud lecture but he didn't care. If Dedan killed him tomorrow he would have just died happy knowing what Patrick's lips tasted like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I CAN'T EVEN ANY MORE!!! I'm getting diabetes from just writing this it's so FUCKING SWEET! I'm loving this story you guys and I hope you are too. Also will Dedan ever get his cigars I have NO IDEA! lol


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending?

As Percy expected, Dedan was furious. As he stood in the boss's office, Dedan started throwing things around the room. He flipped his desk and threw it against the wall before punching holes in it, then he broke the door with his chair. Percy didn't dare to move out of fear that something might hit him. By the time Dedan calmed down, he had already wrecked his entire office.

 

"TRIPLE SHIFTS!!! STARTING NOW!" Dedan screeched. He pointed to the broken door, hands shaking out of pure frustration. "NOW GET OUT, YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

 

Percy left as quickly as possible. He felt exhausted just thinking about how much work he would have to do, but at least he was alive. It was a good thing that he took that nap in Zone 2 because he was required to get straight to work instead of going to bed.

 

Months passed without seeing Patrick and Percy was starting to lose hope. He was starting to think that he'd never see him again. The constant work kept Percy busy, but he never complained. He knew that he brought this on himself and was willing to accept his fate. But he never stopped writing Patrick. These days, Patrick's letters were the only thing that kept him going. They kept his hope alive through the harsh weeks of brutal labor. It'd been almost a year since Patrick's first letter to Percy, and he wanted to do something special for their anniversary, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever get the chance to.

 

Finally, the day came where Dedan let up on Percy's punishment (after being reminded by a friendly merchant on several occasions that Elsens need rest to be productive).

 

Percy's punishment may have been over, but he kept up the work. Dedan started to become annoyed with how much work Percy was doing. He did the work so well that a few Elsens took time off. Seeing Elsens slack off wasn't something Dedan particularly liked, so he called Percy into his office.

 

"What in the Queen's name are you doing?!" he screeched.

 

Percy shrugged, "I thought that I should try to keep up the good work. I've kind of gotten used to the work load."

 

Dedan started to grind his teeth, "You're taking other people's job's is what you're doing!!! That needs to fucking stop right now!"

 

"Does that mean you're giving me time off, sir?" Percy looked up at Dedan with a small glimmer in his eye. Dedan seemed a little surprised at that remark.

 

"WHAT?! THE HELL I AM!" He could see Percy start to slouch a bit from the rejection. "FINE! If that's what it’ll take to get you to calm the FUCK down, then, yeah, you can have a day off. BUT JUST ONE DAY!"

 

Percy's heart almost stopped. He knew this meant that he was being given another chance to see Patrick and the timing couldn't be better. After all, their anniversary was tomorrow. Percy thanked Dedan and left with a skip in his step.

 

Percy wanted to take his relationship with Patrick to the next level. He remembered the stuff that he saw Lucas doing with Dedan and shivered. The thought of being able to do that with Patrick was a very promising thought, but he didn't know where to begin. There was only one person he could ask about this matter. Percy went straight to the post office where he saw Perry sorting through the mail.

 

"Hhh… Oh, hey, Percy! You on break?" Perry smiled at Percy while organizing the letters.

 

"Yeah, you could say that." Percy didn't even look in Perry's direction. "Say, where's Lucas? I need to talk to him about something."

 

"Oh if you want to see Lucas, then you'll want to go to the 9996 floor," Perry said while pointing to the elevator.

 

Percy waved in thanks and went to Lucas' floor. Once there, he found Lucas at his desk in his office.

 

"Hhh... Uh... Hey, Lucas," Percy said in a nervous tone, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

"Uh, sure." Lucas said while glancing up at Percy. "What did you want to talk about?"

 

"Hhh..." Percy stood there fidgeting with his hands. "It's about a personal matter. I kind of need some advice and you're the only person I can think of asking."

 

"What about?" Lucas looked confused, but waved him over anyway.

 

"Well I saw you with the director--"

 

"Ah," Lucas interrupted. He suddenly stood up and walked to the door. He looked outside into the hall and put a sign on the door before closing it. He sat back behind the desk, looking embarrassed and amused. "Hhh... I, uh, figured as much. You weren't being, um, inconspicuous."

 

"Um, so how do you do that... whatever it was you were doing?" Percy seemed genuinely curious.

 

Color rose to Lucas’ cheeks and he shook his head.

 

“Hhh… I wouldn’t suggest doing that right away,” he said while refusing to make eye-contact with Percy. “We… uh… we had to work towards that for… a long while. So we did other stuff first.”

 

“Other stuff?” Percy wanted Lucas to elaborate more on this.

 

"Well..." Lucas started.

 

After Percy got the information that he needed, he started to head home. He wanted to get ready for the big day.

 

The night came and went, and as the sun rose, so did Percy. He was so excited to start his day off that he couldn't wait. He had the day all figured out - it was only a matter of setting the plan in motion. As he got on the train, Percy kept thinking about his plan. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. He looked out the window, watching the wide empty space go by when he arrived at Zone 2. He stepped off the train and went straight to the mall. As he entered, he could see Zacharie behind the counter.

 

Zacharie looked up at the eager Elsen.

 

"Hey there me amigo! Glad you could make it. Your little boyfriend has been quite down in the dumps lately, but I'm sure now that you're here those feelings may change."

 

Percy didn't know that Patrick was feeling sad. He wondered why Patrick didn't say anything in his letters. He thanked Zacharie for telling him, then left for the second floor. Once there he saw Patrick sitting on one of the crates looking sullenly at a piece of paper. Patrick noticed movement from the corner of his eye Percy approached him and he looked up. Patrick went from feeling sad to happy in almost an instant. He got up to embrace the man he longed for. Wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and nuzzling his head in to the strong Elsen's chest he felt happy and content.

 

Percy held Patrick, equally happy. It'd been so long since they last touched each other, being able to feel one another filled them with pleasure and a feeling of bliss. When Percy looked over at the paper on the floor, he saw that it was the first letter that he wrote to Patrick from long ago.

 

Percy pushed back a little to see Patrick's face. Patrick looked directly at Percy and leaned in for a kiss. Percy went red, he didn't expect Patrick to initiate a kiss, but he wasn't going to complain. Secretly, Percy liked Patrick taking some initiative. To see him try to take control made Percy purr with excitement. Percy didn't want to leave Patrick waiting so he gave him a deep kiss that make Patrick's spine shiver. Patrick started to walk backwards and became pinned against the wall. He was too preoccupied with how good the kiss felt to notice that Percy was loosening his own tie.

 

With Patrick's neck exposed, Percy released Patrick's lips and trailed down towards his collar. He softly kissed Patrick's collarbone. Percy could hear Patrick's breathing getting a bit heavier as he kept playing with his neck. He started to lick Patrick's collar - it tasted sweet and salty. Then he gave him a small nibble. At the moment Percy's teeth touched Patrick's skin, Patrick let out a small cry. Percy wasn't sure if it was out of pain or pleasure so he stopped and waited for a sign telling him to continue. Patrick didn't say anything and this told Percy to continue. Percy's hand trailed up Patrick's shirt and landed on something sensitive. Percy teased the already erect nipples and tickled Patrick's neck with his kisses.

 

Patrick lifted Percy's head and lead him in for another passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined into a hot embrace as Percy kept rubbing Patrick's chest. Percy rubbed his leg against Patrick's groin and could feel it growing hard. Patrick moaned louder at Percy's touch.

 

Percy stopped for a moment. He didn't want to force Patrick to continue if he wasn't ready. As good as it felt to continue, it just wouldn't feel right if Patrick didn't enjoy the moment with him. He looked into Patrick's eyes and asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

 

Patrick looked longingly at Percy and nodded, "P-please.. keep going." His breathing had become hot and heavy and he couldn't be touched without wanting to let out some sort of cry. Percy's touch felt so good that he didn't want to stop.

 

Percy smiled softly to Patrick's response.

 

"If you ever feel pain or just uncomfortable, please tell me. I don't want to push you," he explained as he started to unbutton Patrick's shirt.

 

Patrick grabbed Percy's hands.

 

"Let me," he said calmly. He started to undo his own shirt and pants. After they were off, he started to unbutton Percy's shirt. When Patrick was about to undue Percy's pants Percy stopped him.

 

"Not yet," he said firmly.

 

Patrick didn't know what to do next, so he was at a loss. Percy gently led him to one of the crates and sat him up on it. He started to kiss and suck on Patrick's nipple and Patrick cried out with pleasure. His moans excited Percy and made him want to do more. He started to lead a trail of kisses down to his stomach and further to Patrick's pulsing package. Percy pressed his lips on to the head and worked his way down the shaft. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and massaging the dick with his tongue.

Patrick's moans grew louder and louder. His cries of pleasure echoed through the halls. Before he could climax, Percy stopped. Patrick looked at Percy pleadingly. Percy didn't want Patrick to cum before him, he wanted to share the pleasure together. Percy unzipped his pants and took out his thick cock and pressed it against Patrick's. Patrick could feel the heat coming from Percy's dick. It was so hot that he wondered why it wasn't melting. Percy started to stroke both their penises together. Patrick clung to Percy. As Percy's strokes became faster both Elsens’ breathing became labored. Percy looked into Patrick's eyes and gave him one more deep kiss before they came.

 

Percy gave Patrick a soft smooch on the forehead in praise. He was happy and so was Patrick. After settling down, they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on. Percy didn't mind that his plan was kind of thrown out the figurative window. He just was happy to have done something so personal with Patrick.

 

The day continued just as it normally does whenever Percy visited. They held hands, walked around the Zone, and talked about their hopes and dreams. The day was almost over when they made it to Patrick's apartment. As the sun was setting, Percy thought now was as good as a time as any. He knelt down on one knee and held out a box. Patrick didn't know what Percy was doing but felt extremely flustered.

 

"Patrick?" Percy said in the most genuine voice he could make.

 

Patrick took in a deep breath.

 

"Y-yes Percy?" he was nervous and still didn't know what to expect.

 

Percy seemed composed, but inside he was shaking and screaming at himself. He wanted this to be perfect and he wasn't too good at winging it.

 

"Will you..." He opened the box. "... move in with me?" Inside the box was a house key. But not to just any house - it was the key to Percy's house.

 

Patrick gasped and tears started to form in his eyes.

 

"Y-y-yes! I would love to! YES!" he tackled Percy with a hug. Percy and Patrick fell to the ground in a happy daze.

 

Percy had a big grin on his face. He kissed Patrick's eyelid.

 

"Happy anniversary, Patrick," he said in a low, smooth tone.

 

After packing up Patrick's things, they rode the train to Zone 1. As they stepped off train, Percy noticed a stranger wearing striped pajamas and a ball cap. While passing the strange man, he grabbed Patrick's hand and couldn't help but think that things were going to change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write and this story gave me things to draw so yeah. This was good. I hope all of you liked it just as much as I.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING b(^D^)z

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! This is going to be cute!! I can't wait to draw some of these scenes. I kind of already have. LoL  
> Check out pictures of my Elsen OC's [HERE](http://www.princeclueless.deviantart.com)


End file.
